Perfect Imperfection
by Lipglossnblack
Summary: Lily is rich, popular, and beautiful... James is Attractive, Rich, and invisible. One day could change their lives, But can james save Lily from herself? I'm not the greatest at summaries, but give it a chance and R&R I'll do it for you
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did. I'd be famous and rich! WOOT WOOT! Anywho I do own Lana and that Porsche… riiiight! But I own that and anything else I made up out of MY thin air!

STOP! ITS STORY TIME!

A sigh was emitted from a huge pile of blankets of an overly large bed. Out of the large pile popped a head and two arms. The arms threw the blankets from their body. A girl withdrew herself from the pile and made her way to her vanity table.

She primly sat on a stool in front of a large mirror. She softly brushed her long auburn hair into a black ribbon. She gave her eyes a smoky look, she lightly brushed a pink blush onto her high cheekbones over pale porcelain skin. She smiled at her appearance and walked head up high across her large room to her closet.

The closet was a room in itself. To the left were jackets hanging and boots lining the wall, in the center were tops hanging and sneakers lined against the shelf, in the far back were evening gowns with assorted heels, and to the right were bottoms and bags.

The redhead grabbed a lacy black mini skirt, a silk white tank top and a black pair of 1 inch heels, Prada of course. The girl had a small frame and she was rather short, but she had a curvy figure. She placed square black glasses onto her dainty nose magnifying her emerald eyes. With a last inspection she smiled and made her way down the stairs to the dining room.

"Lillian dear, I thought you had gone off to Diagonal Alley! Shouldn't you be off?" Lillian's mother asked.

Ignoring the question lily asked. "Did daddy come home last night?"

Looking appalled Elizabeth straitened her posture and replied. "that is of no business of your's. Now I'm sure Lana does not want to be waiting for you all day "

Lily straitened her outfit, grabbed her keys, shouted, "Oh and it's Diagon Alley!", and ran out the door. Lily stormed out to her black Porsche and climbed in. Of course she'd be there within seconds if she took floo, but alas that would ruin her look. After about a twenty minute drive Lily pulled up to an abandoned building. She parked her car and marched into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Lily over here!" Shouted a tall blue eyed blond. She was easy to spot as she seemed to be the lady in color while the room was black and white. "What's gotten you looking all flustered today?" She asked as Lily approached.

"Oh nothing my mom was a bitch. I'm so sorry I'm late. I slept…" Lily explained.

"Yeah beauty sleep! And your mom, it'll be ok." Lana said sympathetically.

"Can you like read my mind?" Lily laughed.

"Almost, Now lets get shopping." Lana ran for the back door.

"WAIT!" Lily giggled and jogged to catch up.

Lana and Lily bought all of the necessities for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily's parents were muggles but she was a witch. Yes witch not the mean nasty person, but a true magical witch. In all actuality Lily was odd in many ways. Her family was a wealthy and well-respected family, but she wasn't popular in the muggle world, but in the magical world everyone knew her name. Lily was queen bee, miss popularity. She was nice, but she just didn't go out of her way.

Lana and Lily were now sitting at 'Magical Munchies' eating and talking about the year ahead.

"Can you believe this is our last year?" Lily asked bewildered as she shoved a French fry in her mouth.

"Barely, What happens when I cant find a job?" Lana exclaimed.

"Come on we have the best grades in our year!" Lily giggled.

"True, true," Lana nodded smiling. "So lets have a more useful topic of conversation! Shall we?"

"We shall!" Lily smiled brightly.

"So. Lillian Fay Evans, who's the next victim of romance?" Lana raised a perfect eyebrow and giggled.

Lily frowned. "I don't know, I mean I dated every quidditch captain. Well, except the Slytherin one. All the class clowns and every goody two shoe!" She laughed at the ridiculous statement.

Lana gave a chuckle "Lily Hun, I assure you there are more guys in this school then that."

"Oh I know, but really Lana Rain Adams, who is your next victim?" Lily replied laughing.

Lana sighed dreamily, "Jonathan Wilcot."

Lily was shocked. "That fifth year good boy?" she shook her head in disbelief. "A. he's too young. B.He's too good, and C. he's not that good looking!"

"So? Age is nothing but a number, I cant get in anymore trouble, and he is too!" Lana cried out quietly.

Lily laughed and looked at her watch. "OH SNAP! It's nine o'clock I have to be home soon. I'll see you in 2 days!" she got up and started walking.

"See you Lillian!" Lana shouted as she went the opposite direction.

me

Hey guys! Sorry it's so short. I hope you are interested! By the next three reviews I'll have a much larger post up!


	2. Chapter 2

Lily jogged to her car. When she finally got home she found the house empty. It was deathly silent, she could hear all the clocks from all 5 floors ticking in union. She heard the dial tone of the 3rd floor phone.

"MUM!" Lily cried. She rushed down the long hall way and up the wide staircase. She ran into her mother's room. She found her mother sprawled out on the white carpet. Her hair was in a mess and her clothes disarranged. "oh my god, oh my god… MUM!" Lily began screaming. She stumbled over to the phone where it was hanging from it's stand. She dialed 911…

"Hello what's your emergency?" A woman on the line asked.

"My mum, she passed out. I don't know…" Lily broke down and began hysterically crying.

"All right honey what's your address?" The woman said.

"22… Walvery…… avenue…..." She cried between gasps.

"An ambulance will be right there. Would you like me to stay on the line?" the lady asked nicely.

"No.. I think I can handle it." Lily said out of breath.

Lily collapsed by her mother. "Mum, I'm sorry can you hear me." Lily heard the sirens from far away. She raced down the 2 flights of steps and ran out the door, the ambulance pulled into the driveway and ran up to Lily.

"where's your mother?" A man asked.

"3rd floor bedroom." Lily turned and ran up the stairs. "follow me!"

Lily stood back and let the EMT's go to work. The 3 mins that felt like hours, Elizabeth was lifted off the ground onto a stretcher and put into an ambulance.

"Follow us."

Lily nodded and looked down at her hand she still had her car keys clenched in her hand, biting at her skin. She threw herself into her Porsche questioning what had happened. When she finaly arrived at the hospital a doctor in a white overcoat greeted her.

"Your mother has had a heart attack caused by some sort of stress or shock." He frowned down on Lily, she felt so small, so breakable, so useless. "would you know anything that may have caused this?"

Lily at this point had tears in her eyes as she nodded and shrugged at the same time. "Well, my father… We havent seen or heard from him in a while and the phone was off the hook when I found her. But she may have knocked it out of place through her fall." The doctor nodded and turned kind eyes down upon her.

"Don't worry she's in perfectly stable condition. It was minor, she'll be up and at 'em in no time." He walked away disappearing into Elizabeth's room.

Lily sat down on a chair outside the room, until she heard shuffling heels and shouts of "YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE WITHOUT BEING FAMILY!"

Lana turned a corner as she shouted, "HELLO! BEST FRIEND HERE… CLOSE SISTERHOOD!"

"Oh Lily there you are how are you?" Lana spouted. "I came as soon as I heard!"

"I'm fine, but how did you hear?" Lily asked dazed.

"Oh you know daddy. He can't help but inspect everyone's lives every second, but thank god he did! And that nurse… What a bitch I tell you." You see Lana's father, Herman Adams was Minister of Magic and he loved to know everything.

"Oh well… the doctor said she was in stable condition. She'll probably stay here for a few weeks though." Lily sighed. "We leave for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Okay here's the deal. Your mom is stable she just needs time to rest. I drove my car. You leave your car, leave a note saying where its parked and leave her the keys, you come home with me… we'll get your stuff on the way and then you spend two days with Lana Rain!" Lana exclaimed with a little joy.

Lily gave a small smile and nodded. "that's what I'll do."

Lily wrote a short note for her mother and left her keys and set off with Lana. They hurried over to Lana's Hot pink convertible corvette, Her Barbie car as she loved to call it.

"Gosh, I hate parking garages!" Lana exclaimed as they shoved themselves into her car. "I always think some evil man is going to kidnap me. Why'd you have to go and send her to a muggle hospital?"

"Because my mother is a muggle! And I also hate parking garages."

The ride to lily's house was spent in silence, Lily's head pressed against the window. Then out of no where Lily exclaimed, "This car so clashes with my hair!" Lana looked over stunned. She gave a chuckle.

"so stop pressing your face against it." Lana replied as she steered up Lily's driveway.

They climbed out of the car and ran up to the fifth floor, where Lily's room resided. They started packing Lily's things into her multiple trunks. With her closet empty with the exception of all the gowns, they cast a spell that shrank 3 trunks and threw them into the 4th. Lily grabbed her brush, hair products, accessories, and make up and shoved them all into the 5th trunk. They shrunk that too and through it into the fourth.

"Am I missing anything?" Lily asked herself.

"For some reason I doubt it. Anyway lets go daddy's at work and mum is at a club. So lets roll!" Lana exclaimed laughing. They linked arms and walked out the wide door. And ran down 4 flights of steps, lily's trunk levitating traveling behind them.

The next two nights were full of laughs and gossip. But soon Sep. 1st was there and it was time to go.

"Lily!"

"WHAT!" Lily shouted at Lana. "I'm right here."

"What are we going to wear?" Lana looked through the piles of clothes laying in her trunks.

"Clothes…"Lily yawned as she stretched.

"How could you say that? First impressions need to be best impressions." Land screeched looking hysterical as she laughed.

So they set of to work. Finally, they came to decisions. Lily wore her hair same as the day before. She wore a pale pink shirt with black lace and a black lace skirt close to the one of the day before with her 3 in black wrap around heels. Lana wore her hair in a sloppy bun thrown up high and cute. She wore a bright pink shirt with black stars coming up, and a black skirt that had pink x's lining the bottom. Her shoes were also pink hookerish heels. They shrunk they're trunks

When they finally arrived to 93/4 they had 5 mins to find a compartment. They searched up and down the train, they're other friends were all shoved into one compartment without any room. Lily and Lana shrugged and made they're way down the aisle still on the quest of finding seats. They finally come to the last compartment at the back of the entire train.

"this is it." Lana sighed. Lily threw the door open with a laugh. Three boys sat talking, they looked up at the girls with raised eyebrows.

"Uhm. May we sit here, uhm with you?" Lily asked looking everywhere but the boys. She didn't know their names, only far off faces and amusing pranks.

"Uhm yeah I uhm think you uhm like uhm can." A boy with shaggy black hair and dancing blue eyes answered/mocked.

Lily glared at him and sat down on the far edge Lana alongside her.

"So Evans, Adams, d'ya know any of our names?" The same boy asked. Another boy looked up at Lily. He had messy jet black hair and chocolate eyes that looked downcast.

"No we do not so how about some introductions!" Lana claimed clapping her hands. The shaggy boy let out a laugh.

"I'm Sirius Black." He pointed at himself.

A boy with sandy blonde hair looked up. "Remus Lupon." He said softly.

Finally the boy with the black messy hair said "James Potter."

"Well, I'm Lil-" James inturrupted.

"Don't waste your breath we already know your names."

"Well I'm very sorry. I wont waste your precious 2 seconds of doing nothing." Lily shot back.

Everyone looked James. He shrugged and put his head to the window…

Out of no where all the lights went down and the strait came to a complete stop.

"What's happening." Lana whispered.

"Death Eaters." James whispered in shock. "On the express. How… this is impossible…"

They heard a boom like a cannon going off and screams. Lily looked around at all of the stunned faces. Her pale face going a new shade of white, as everyone else's. They grabbed their wands and Sirius locked the door. Footsteps were running down the train.

"We're the last compartment, so we'll be last wont we?" Lily asked whispering.

"Shut up." James whispered.

The door began to rattle and finally the door bust open.

Cliffie I guess… Lol.. sorry I like to write short chapters… But thank you to those who did review! Yay! And uhm another chapter later today… Yeah no life over here just give me a hollar. Or review…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I was reading over some of my work and I've come to the realization that my punctuation has been horrid and not to mention everything seems to be moving much too fast. The dialogue seems to be cut short like the conversation ends much too soon. And also changing location seems to be a weakness of mine. Well, I'm not going to be bagging on my story too much. But getting to the point, I'm thinking I need someone to edit my chapters before they are posted. So if you are interested just email me at, I just want to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed my lovely stories.

Oh by the way I don't own Harry potter even through he's not in these stories, but I do own the cars… The Magical Munchies, but technically no because that's my magic version of mcdonalds, I own Lana, Elizabeth, Kayla (yet to be announced) the plot, their attitudes and personalities. And like anything else that you never heard of…

I just want to point out before I get any comments regarding this. I am taking a spin on the Lily is unpopular and James is popular. James is the misunderstood loser as are the rest of the marauders. Oh so I've gotten a review saying they aren't feeling Lily and Lana…

Lily- long red hair, tall, pale, emerald eyes, and thin. What I'm going for is an uptight girl who has fun, but not what most people consider fun. Her family is completely rich her father is a highly successful lawyer who is never home, her mother was one of those stay at home please your husband mother. Lily had attended etiquette classes and cotillions, most until she was 11, or on Christmas. She met Lana when she was 11 in Diagon Alley, along with Kayla Lantell. She's materialistic to some point. And like I said before she's nice she just doesn't go out of her way.

Lana- long Blond hair, tall, pale, blue eyes, and thin. Barbie girl. She's a true girly girl. Her father is Minister of magic and her mother died during the delivery of Lana. Lana is very opinionated, she always gets what she wants, and she loves to live eccentrically. She was in etiquette classes but few. She's outgoing and can be really mean at times.

Kayla- Strawberry blond, tall, thin, pale green eyes, pale skin. Fun, outgoing, loud, less of a girly girl. Father is a wealthy doctor also never home. She loves to sing and write. She's very opinionated also. Kayla is the nicest one of all three.

If you have any questions you can, A.) Email me, or B.) Review and I'll respond.

STOP ITS STORY TIME

"We're the last compartment, so we'll be last wont we?" Lily asked whispering.

"Shut up." James whispered.

The door began to rattle and finally it burst open.

Lana jumped hugging Lily and they screamed in union as the door flew open. Where a strawberry blond walked in, face white.

"Chill its just me,"

"KAYLA!" Lily and Lana screamed in union.

"We thought you were a death eater!" Sirius said.

"Yeah well close enough…" she said sarcastically as she locked the door. "It was just a warning, old Voldie has claimed future ownership of hogwarts… Riiiight" She slammed herself down exhausted.

Sirius slid over next to her "Hey, you come here often?"

Kayla looked him up and down and with finality she said "twice a year." Looking over at Lily and Lana, "I was looking for you guys I had to physically jump on this thing. I came like 1 minute late. And I'm so sorry I couldn't get to the hospital Lil. My dad was at work!"

"It's alright Kayla. She's in stable condition. I just cant wait until we get to school." Lily yawned. "I am so tired."

"Aren't we all." Lana said. Kayla nodded and looking around she asked

"So who are these guys."

"Sirius Black"

"Remus lupin"

"James Potter."

"Oh, you are those guys who prank snape all the time. The little bastard."

Sirius clapped his hands together. "That would be us!"

Hey I think im just going to keep chapters short so I don't get discouraged. I'll have an average of 2 a day..


End file.
